


Danvers Sisters Night Out

by Wolf_Cry



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Gen, Post-Break Up, Prompt Fic, Protect the Danvers Sisters at all costs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 08:37:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5327654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolf_Cry/pseuds/Wolf_Cry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Kara and Alex flying through the city at night, Alex being worried someone might see Kara if she's not in costume, because Kara wants to cheer up Alex after a break up with her girlfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Danvers Sisters Night Out

**Author's Note:**

> My first full-on attempt at filling out a prompt. Please enjoy!

“Kara, no.”

“What was that? Kara, yes? I wholeheartedly agree,” the woman in question replied with a mega-watt smile.

“I’m not in the mood, okay? Tonight was just brutal, I can’t, ugh.” Alex groaned trying to rub out the memory by pressing her eyeballs into her brain with her clenched fists.

“And do you think sulking on my couch will make you feel better? Answer: no; solution: you, me, out.” Kara said with a firm nod of her head, already pulling the older woman to her feet and holding her firmly when she tried to slump back onto the couch.

“I do _not_ sulk and I have work tomorrow, I can't possibly have to hit people with a hangover.”

“We aren’t going drinking, I just said we’re going out.”

Confused, Alex allowed herself to be led around the apartment, taking the coat handed to her before stopping in front of the large windows. Realisation dawned.

“Kara, no. This is not a good idea, people might see you!”

Her sister was already hovering in the air, clad not in her uniform but her brown cardigan, sweatpants and flats.

“Oh come on, it’s late enough-“

“It’s nine-thirty”

“-you need to stop sulking-“

“I do _not_ sulk!”

“and get Katey or Kathy-“

“It’s just Kate”

“-or whatever out of your head, and what better way to do that than a flyover on this beautiful nightscape that not even helicopters can compete with?” Kara moved back down closer to the window, reaching a hand out to Alex and waiting, staring right into her eyes, challenging and pleading all at once.

Alex worried her lip, thinking of all the things that could go wrong. She’s a chronic worrier, always has been and always will be especially when it comes to her little sister –but, like she told Henshaw– _There’s no one else I trust more_. So, she banished those thoughts and took her sister’s hand.

 _Worth it._ Alex decided at the sight of Kara’s smile lighting up the dark.

Kara turned in the air, directing her sister’s arms so that they are around her neck and Alex aligned her front to Kara’s back.

The weightless sensation was strange yet oddly familiar when Alex’s feet left the ground. Even though it was years ago that the two went flying as children, Alex felt unafraid when all that stopped her from a splattering death was a blonde woman. _And why would she be afraid? They did this years ago when the pair had only known each other for a few short weeks._ She wasn’t afraid then, she certainly wouldn’t be afraid now.

Sighing, Alex nestled her chin into the crook of Kara’s neck, feeling at peace, untroubled in the wake of her breakup. They flew quietly for a time, merely watching the city lights pass by.

“You know…” Kara finally spoke, breaking the trance Alex had been in. “I may be from another planet, and have little to no experience with romantic relationships, but I am here for you. I will always be here for you.”

She tightened her grip on Kara as a warm fluttery feeling pervaded in her body and she tells herself it’s because they were gaining altitude and speed. “And as I said, you’ve spent more years in the friend-zone than the Phantom Zone.” Alex couldn’t help but tease.

“Oho she’s cool, isn’t she cool?” Kara huffed even as her shoulders quaked in stubbornly suppressed laughter. “I was going to offer that I put her car on top of some cinder blocks but whatever.” She shrugged, jostling Alex who laughed at the thought.

“But seriously Alex,” Kara said sobering up. “If you ever need someone to come in and eat all your food and keep you company, I am a phone call away.”

“You are incorrigible.” Alex sighed as she pressed her cheek against the side of her sister’s head.

The younger woman merely hummed, not at all apologetic.

They flew onward in companionable silence, matching smiles on their faces as they watched the city lights go by.

Alex couldn’t help but think that she wouldn’t mind doing this again. _Just the two of them weightless in the air where all the troubles in the world could never reach them._

She wouldn’t mind at all.

**Author's Note:**

> To the prompt-er, I hope you like this little thing and that it meets your expectations. (I'm also working on the other prompt you sent -it's chugging along)
> 
> To everyone else I hope you liked it just as much! Please do leave a comment good/bad/anything, I'm a tough cookie, I can handle it.
> 
> Feel free to send in a request and I'll do what I can!
> 
> PS- This work is un-beta-ed
> 
> PPS- This work was written over two days (which is not good for my brain) the first half was written at 2AM (which is worse lol)


End file.
